


What is the cure for Boredom?

by Splendedhonedge34



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, F/M, Fluff, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Project | Hope Cultivation Plan, Slow Build, Violence, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splendedhonedge34/pseuds/Splendedhonedge34
Summary: An alternate universe where Hajime does the Kamakura project before him and Chiaki ever met. Izuru then joins hopes peak in class 77-B and keeps hearing a talentless voice in his head. Junko eventually joins the mix and Izuru must decide which side is more unpredictable: Hope or Despair?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru & Kirigiri Kyoko, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	1. An Offering

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> First of all thanks for giving this story a shot  
> This will be my first story I have ever written and oof will it be a tuff one  
> In this AU it starts off 5 months before Hajime and Chiaki meet and Hajime gets an offer for the kamakura project way earlier.  
> Hajime has spent 1 year at the reserve course already and the same goes with class 77-B. But it will be class 78’s first year  
> I will mainly be focusing on Izuru but Hajime will be a voice in his head.  
> It may start off slow but again this is my first ever experience writing something like this so take it with a grain of salt  
> I have somewhat of an idea of where this story will go but hey I guess we’ll both find out :]  
> Anyway enjoy this experiment!

It was a Monday morning like any other and Hajime was getting ready to leave his house. He stared at himself in the mirror, and adjusted his black tie and suit. He couldn’t explain how he was feeling, on one hand he got to be close to the school of his dreams. But on the other he was normal...No not normal, average, painfully average. He had average grades, personality, and sometimes his appearance was seen as blatantly bland.

*knock knock* “Hinata dear, are you ready to go?” His mother asked from the other side of the door

“Uh y-yeah be right out” he finished up fixing his suit and headed downstairs

There he met his parents waiting for him. His dad was almost a spitting image of him, just a lot older and with a not so impressive beard. While his mother resembled that of the new Ultimate Swimmer he’d heard about online, but in her early forties

“I’m surprised the academy is letting the reserve course students start classes five months before anybody in the main course” his father stated while eating breakfast

“I guess it’s because headmaster Kirigiri wants the reserve course students to get a better understanding of the course. Also because last time everyone came in at the same time, and the reserve course students had to wait out in the rain while the ultimates went in.”

“They should really take better care of you all” his mother said with a concerned look on her face

"Can you blame them, were just average high school students and there...Ultimate's"

"We've had this conversation before, talent isn't everything and you should be happy to even be at the reserve course, the fees are incredibly high." His father said, looking annoyed to remind him again.

His father reminded him of what he had been told every day by the reserve course teachers, "Talent isn't everything". If that was the case why were the reserve courses treated like outsiders? Why were they reminded to treat the main course students with more respect? And why did he feel incomplete on the inside.

"Yeah yeah I know, I'm grateful you both are paying the fees and I truly am thankful".

His father then gave a nod and proceeded to head upstairs."Have a good day today Hinata" he said in a sour tone and with that he was gone.

"Ignore your father Hinata, we love you and were proud of you"

"Thanks mom, and trust me I know" he then gave his mother a hug, grabbed his bag and left the house.

The walk to school was the same as it's always been, quiet and alone. Hajime had no one he could really call a friend, sure almost everyone at the reserve course had a major friend group but not Hajime. He didn't really care about any of the other students. They were all just like him, talentless students who were looking for an ounce of acceptance.

When he finally arrived at the gates to the reserve course, he wasn't excited or nervous just…underwhelmed. I mean he was in a position to be happy because there was a tiny glimmer that he could get into the main course, but it was rather small.

Before entering the school he took one last look at Hope’s Peak in the near distance. He thought maybe, just maybe that his Hope would be enough to make something happen because if not then he had wasted a lot of his life following a broken dream.

"I would do anything, ANYTHING for a chance to be someone, to be reliable" and with that though he entered the building. 

Little did he know two men in suites were watching him from a distance.

"Do you believe he is a suitable candidate?" One suit said to the other 

"I believe he is" the other one said while pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing a number.

"Mr Kirigiri, we believe it’s time to bring him in".

On the other end of the phone a voice came out. “Very well, bring him in around lunch”

The man On the other end replied “yes sir, right away” and hung up

The headmaster looked at his monitor and at Hajimes profile. “Hajime Hinata, hmm, he truly is the definition of normal.”

There was another individual in the room wearing a fedora, with a black suit and ocean blue tie. This of course was Koichi Kizakura the former ultimate Hope’s Peak High School Scout who was sipping whiskey in a Crystal glass.

“As far as normal goes in the reserve course, that’s probably the biggest insult you could have given him.” He laughed with a sarcastic grin 

“But true normal is what the Kamakura project needs, if he says no then I don’t know if we have any other options”.

“I take it you're not telling him about the part where they suppress his emotions, and memories, basically making him the ultimate robot as well” 

“That’s a risk we Unfortunately cannot take, although to compensate I will write to his parents a more detailed version of the operation.” He then got out a pen and paper and began to write.

“You sure that’s the best idea? Aren’t those the last people you should tell?”

“If they are who I think they are, they’ll want the best for their son, nothing means more to a person then their children”

“A bit of irony there, don’t you think Jin?”  
Jin was now giving Koichi a death stare.  
“Kidding! *haha* kidding” and with that he took another sip of whiskey.

Class was boring. You could tell the teacher didn't want to be here, he was most likely hung over, and you could tell he didn't care. The teacher told the details of their course and where they could, and could not go. The main academy was obviously off limits, but there was a small garden area with a fountain they could visit during lunch. They couldn't visit the garden last year so he guessed that was one plus side.

Hajime sat in the back of the class near the window, it had a perfect view of the academy and the teacher didn't pay much attention to those in the back. The people around him looked as disinterested as the teacher and honestly so was Hajime. 

He thought this year would be different from last year, but as far as he could tell it was the same course with just an extension of school grounds. He had such big plans this year as well, to try to show off to someone that he is Ultimate worthy.

"This is going to be another uneventful year and a waste of time… maybe it's time to give up" he thought to himself 

But little did he know it was all about to change.

A couple hours later and it's finally lunch. Hajime sat alone in the garden, on a bench just behind the fountain. He bought some sort of sandwich thing from a shop just down the road and was enjoying the peace and quiet.

He was… staring at the academy. He wanted to walk through the gates and go inside to see what lies ahead. 

He walked right up to where the path meets the gates. One more step and the alarm would surely go off, and he would most likely get thrown out of the course.

“Maybe if I ju-“ but before he could finish his thought 

“Hajime Hinata, we need to talk”

He quickly spun round and was met with the two men in suites that were stalking him either 

“Wh-who are you two!? and what do you want with me!?”

One of them spoke up “Who we are is not important, all you need to know is we are from the steering committee, and the headmaster has requested your presence” 

“Headmaster Kirigiri?” He questioned 

“Who else? Now come on we are wasting time” they then proceeded to walk past Hinata and towards the academy.

“Hold on! This is far too sketchy plus you can’t just drop this out of nowhere! What steering Committee? The school never spoke about anything like that.” As he was saying this he picked up his bag “I’m leaving”

“Are you sure you want to turn this opportunity down Hinata”

“I already said n-“ he was about to answer, but he wasn’t expecting the headmaster of hope's peak to be in front of him

“M-m-Mr Kirigiri!?” 

“Do you believe this is real now?” 

“I-yes sir!”

“No need to be so formal, come on let’s go to my office.”

“All-alright” he said in a nervous tone. And they all proceed to walk to the academy

“It’s finally happening” he thought “I’m finally entering hope's peak! Just maybe not the way I imagined…”

The academy was more than Hajime could ever have imagined. They entered through the main door which showed a giant lobby type area with reception desks all around the room, he guessed it was for when the academy opened, to avoid massive crowds. 

They both stepped in the elevator on the first floor, the headmaster dismissed the two men from earlier. It was a short and silent trip, he guessed the headmaster wasn’t one for small talk. They arrived on the fourth floor and headed straight for the office, he saw a huge music room with a giant piano but he didn’t have time to admire anything else.

When they arrived Hajime looked around the office. There was a giant desk with a spinning chair behind it and in front of it were two identical leather seats. He saw the school's many certificates on the walls, as well as an old man on the wall that seemed out of place.

On his desk was a giant computer and what looked like a photo of a man holding a small girl, It appeared to be the headmaster who was holding her

“The headmaster has a daughter?” He thought. But the headmaster quickly turned the photo so it was facing his direction, and out of Hajimes view.

“So um… what do you want to talk to me about?” Hajime stated feeling out of place a little

“I’ll be rather blunt and straight to the point, we have been watching you for a while now”

“You’ve been what!?” Hajime started to tense up at this information 

“Relax, it’s because we believe you would be the most suitable candidate for the Hope cultivation plan”

“Hope cultivation plan?”

“It’s a plan by the steering committee overseen by me, we are doing this to make the Ultimate hope who will be a mascot of this school”

“Ahh so that’s what those guys were from” he quickly thought.

“How is this… plan going to work?”

“We plan to take an individual into surgery and give them multiple talents that have previously enrolled here at hope's peak. The surgery itself will take roughly around a month with many different doctors from all over the country.”

“So I take it it’s brain surgery then?”

“Sharp. Yes it is, the individual itself will be put into a coma so there is no interference.”

“And you want this individual to be…”

“You, yes.” His words made Hajimes head spin, giving an individual multiple talents, how does that work? 

“If I do this what will happen to me after the surgery?” 

“Unfortunately... we do not know. The surgery will most likely have side effects, so it is a risk. But of course the decision is up to you, your parents have been contacted so you won’t be returning to class today.”

“Are…you in a rush for my answer?”

“Unfortunately yes, the project needs to be completed before the main course students return, to avoid suspicion of where you originated from, although you will be joining a second year class”

Hajimes eyes lit up “So I will be joining the main course?” He started to feel excited and his heart began to race.

“Of course, but please do not make your decision now it would be too irrational” the headmaster then began to stand up and Hajime did the same. “We know this is sudden, but please have an answer by tomorrow, like I said we need this done as soon as possible”

“Right, of course sir I will have an answer by tomorrow I promise” Hajime stated with a spark in his eye. The headmaster then showed a small smile.

“Good, also please give this letter to your parents” he handed him a small envelope with black bold writing on the front 

Izuru Kamukura Project 

“Izuru Kamukura?” He questioned.

“The project is also named after this man” he pointed to the elderly man on the wall “he is the founder of hope's peak and was said to developed many talents throughout his life”

“I guess it’s the most fitting thing to call it, but anyway I promise to have an answer by tomorrow” he then gave a Bow and they both proceeded back to the elevator. But before he entered he looked out the window and saw that there were multiple dorm buildings.

“Hope's peak has dorms? That's another thing the reserve course doesn't have, but I guess I’ll be living here if I go through with this” he thought to himself.

The elevator back down felt a lot longer. Hajime had probably the toughest decision of his life ahead of him, and a list of questions popped into his mind.  
“What will my parents think?”  
“Will I even survive the surgery?”  
“Is this worth it’s?.” “Wait of course it is right? I deserve this, I’m finally going to be someone, and be remembered!”

The headmaster left him at the gate, and told him that he will meet him at the top floor in the conference room of the reserve building, to avoid hassle.

Hajime then gave one last bow and started to walk home while the sun was setting. 

“Ultimate hope” he thought “has a nice ring to it." Hajime then smiled "I’ll finally be attending my dream school!” This truly felt like a dream to Hajime, he was finally going to be someone, someone people could rely on, someone people could look up to, someone that will guid the future of hope.


	2. Goodbye Normal, Hello Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime is about to make the biggest decision of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Here is chapter 2

When Hajime came home, he was greeted by a house of silence, like someone who just died silent. He guessed his parents heard the news, and weren't too thrilled about it. He looked around the living room and they were nowhere in sight. He eventually found them both in the kitchen.

"Ah s-so your home Hinata dear" his mother quietly said. You could tell she had been crying, her voice was slow and her eyes were puffy and red. His father on the other hand looked more annoyed than anything.

"Uh yeah, so i take it you two have heard the news?" 

"Of course we have!" His father snapped, "do you see the state your mother is in?!" His mother remained silent and was looking down at the floor.

"Why are you so annoyed?!" Hajime fired back 

"Are you serious Hinata!? The school wants to use you as some sort of guinea pig, and you said you would THINK about your answer instead of refusing!" He was getting really annoyed now

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! I wouldn't just refuse on the spot, this is my chance to finally shine, and my dream will finally come true! Shouldn't you be happy for me?" 

"That is not the point! I keep telling you that talent doesn't matter, and you still refuse to listen to me! What if it goes wrong? What if you get messed up to the point of no return?! Are you really going to take that chance" Hajime didn't answer right away 

"Say something Hinata!" His father roared 

"Yes is is" 

"...What?"

"This operation may turn me into a vegetable or whatever, but i'm ok with that. My entire life has been nothing but plain and normal, and I'm sick and tired of it!". Tears began to roll down his fathers face. "Attending hope's peak is my dream, and now I can make that dream a reality, and unfortunately Dad i...I need to do this, I hope you'll find it in your heart to accept that one day" Hajime then took out the letter the headmaster gave him. "Mr Kirigiri wrote this for you" he placed it on the kitchen counter and went upstairs to his room.

Hajimes parents  
"Wh-what should we d-do, can we really let him go through with this?" his mother was trying to fight back the tears.

"Lets just…read the letter first" he grabbed the letter off the counter and opened it 

Dear Mr and Mrs Hinata 

I understand this may be a tough decision for you both, as a parent myself I know what it's like to make sacrifices for your children. But I encourage you both to let Hinata go through with this. If you allow this he will be given an ultimate title, dorm room at Hope's peak, and will be joining a second year class as a transfer student from a private school.

Now a bit more about the surgery, our plan originally was to give him five or six talents, but someone higher up has found a way to go further beyond the suspected limit. We plan to suppress some of his memories in order to fit all the talent in there. I have no idea what he will lose, it's a gamble, but there is no doubt that if he survives the surgery, it will be a success.

With this information I will leave the rest to you, you of course will be paid a healthy amount to compensate, but i know you two will make the right choice   
-Headmaster Jin Kirigiri 

They were both speechless over this information. They realised Hajime clearly didn't know this information, as they doubted he would be so reluctant to find out they might have to suppress his memories. 

"Wha-what d-do we d-do?" His mother couldn't hold back her waterfall of emotions and was now crying uncontrollably.

"You know we… need the money, paying for the reserve course for a year has really put us in a bad place, and we both haft to work two separate jobs" he stated comforting his wife

"But our son! Well might as well be pulling the trigger ourselves! Sure we need the money but… we can't buy another Hajime!" She was now sobbing uncontrollably 

"He made his choice, now it's time to make ours…" his mother was too sad to respond, instead they just embraced each other on the kitchen floor.

Hajime

When he got to his room, he was exhausted. He immediately took off his tie and bag and crashed down onto his bed, he probably had the most exhausting day of his life. He decided to talk to his parents tomorrow, he figured they still needed time to accept his choice. It's not like they could stop him, but would they? He decided to play on his game boy he got when he was young, it would help speed along the rest of the day, his favourite was Galaga omega and he didn’t know why. Was it because he could pretend to be an astronaut? Or perhaps he enjoyed shooting non realistic asteroids, either way he didn’t know, he was just drawn to it in a way he couldn’t explain.

He played for about an hour until he heard a knock at his door.

*knock knock* "Hajime dear… its us" 

"...come in" he said hesitating a little.

They both entered his room, his mother sat on the edge of his bed while his father stood 

"So, I take it you've come to a decision already?" Hajime questioned 

"We have yes" his mother answered, "we think that… think that" she was starting to lose herself again, until his dad jumped in.

"We have decided that we aren't going to stop you"

"Huh? Just like that?"

"We realise we can't stand between you and your dreams, even if we disagreed you would either do it anyway or just plain hate us." His father stated. His mother was weeping, until she finally spoke up.

"Just don't forget about us Hinata!" 

Huh? Forget? He was confused by her choice of words "O-oh course I won't forget you mom" he brought her in close for a hug, which she immediately accepted.

"Well phone the headmaster and say we approve" his mother stated while she stood up and walked to the door. "We love you Hinata, never forget that."

His father joined in as well "yeah… we love you son" and with that they left his room, and Hajime alone with his thoughts

"Forget?" He thought. "Why did she say forget not once but twice, does she know something I don't?" He was lost in thought until he noticed his clock. "11:30?! Dame I better get to sleep soon"

He didn't bother changing, he just shower in the morning and change suit and tie. Then he walked over to his light, switched it off, and fell into his bed and fell asleep instantly.

...huh?   
…what?  
Hajime woke up and he wasn't in his bed. He was on… a beach? He could tell it was, because all he saw was the ocean in front of him, and sand on his left and right side. There was also… a dock? Yeah a small Dock starting from the sand and going a little ways into the water. He also wasn't wearing his usual attire. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with white shoes and sort of blackish pants, also some sort of green tie instead of his usual black.

For some reason he was drawn to the dock, so he began to walk over. He stepped onto it, and the wood creaked under his feet. He slowly walked over to the end and looked into the water, and what he found was… his reflection. No it couldn't be his reflection. The person he saw in the water was wearing the reserve course suit and had extremely long and unkempt hair. He also noticed their eyes, red. An uncomfortable red, they were also staring at him...no not at him more like through him. He then stuck out his hand, towards his "reflection" and it did the same. 

But before he could realise what was happening the reflection leaped out and grabbed him into the water. He tried to struggle against it but he couldn’t escape his reflection's grip. He closed his eyes, wanting this nightmare to be over, until eventually he felt it let go.

He opened his eyes to find "him" standing on the dock, his reflection was staring down at him. He tried to get out of the water but he couldn't. It was like he was pushing against ice or glass and was stuck underneath the water. But the strange thing was, he could breath, it was as if he had lost control and was now spectating from someone else's perspective.

"Who...are you!" He yelled at the top of his lungs while banging against the barrier that separated them. The man on the dock said nothing, he just slowly turned around, and walked away…

Hajime quickly awoke from this nightmare, while his alarm was blaring the annoying beeping he'd grown to remember. He immediately thought about the dream he had, and who the mysterious person was. 

"Who was that? And why did he look like me?" He questioned this but then realised the time. "Oh crap, gotta get moving, today is the day" and then he shot out oh his bed and ran straight to the bathroom.

About an hour later Hajime found himself in his original routine, for one last time. Putting on his suit while adjusting his tie, although there was no nock on his door like there usual was. He then looked at himself in the mirror "I'm ready, this is what I want. I'm finally going to be talented!" He then exited his room and went down stairs

Both his parents were in the living room, his father was drinking coffee and staring out the window. While his mother was sitting on the couch, staring at the floor, until she finally noticed him. She then pulled him in close and gave him a long hug.

"Remember what I told you Hinata" she said softly 

"Of course mom, there is no way I will ever forget you, no matter what." He then let her go and walked over to his father. "Well…I'm leaving dad" 

"Yeah I know, and it might be for a long time, but we'll manage" and to Hajimes surprise, he turned around and gave him a hug. 

His father was never a loving person, at least not towards him. The only reason he was even paying for the reserve course in the first place was because of his mother. But Hajime did not reject this rare opportunity, instead he hugged him back. 

"Take care son, we'll always be with you" his mother than joined them both for one last group hug 

Hajime then broke off from the hug, grabbed his bag, and gave one last look at his family,and left his house. 

And that was the last time Hajime Hinata ever saw his parents… 

The walk to school was a quick one, he was already running late so it had to be more of a jog than a walk. He was nervous to say the least, but overall, it was his choice and no-one could tell him otherwise.

He arrived at the entrance at 8:58 and took one last look at the reserve course building from the outside. "Reserve course, good riddance" he thought to himself. 

When he entered, he felt like a lot more people were staring at him with judgeful gazes. Every time he'd pass someone, he almost knew they probably turned around to look at him. He shrugged it off as his imagination and took the elevator to the fourth floor. 

He then arrived , and began walking to the conference room, and he found two different men in suites standing in front of the door. When they noticed him, they stood to the side of the door so that he could enter, then he opened the door and entered. 

The room itself was pitch black, the curtains were closed and the only light source was the variety of computer monitors around the room. There was also a long table, running from the far window of the room and stopping just before the door. There he saw the headmaster at the end of it, as well as two other individuals he did not recognise.

"Wellcome hinata" the headmaster greeted, "Your parents have made contact with us and I take it you have reached a decision?"

"I have yes, I will be doing the project" he answered confidently

"Very well, but before we continue let me introduce you to these two" the two men beside him were looking at Hajime. He first introduced the man on his right who was wearing a lab coat and glasses, he appeared to be a little on the short side and had black hair. "This is Dr. Showrin, he will be one of the doctors who will be doing your surgery." The doctor didn't say anything, he just looked at hinata and said nothing. He then introduced the man on the left, he was wearing a white t-shirt with black pants with a sort of green and red tie. He had dark hair and an ahoge similar to Hajimes, and he appeared to be in his early twenties. 

"This is Yasuke Matsuda, you might know him as the Ultimate Neurologist that is currently attending Hope's peak, he was the person who planned out the surgery." He wasn't as cold as the doctor, he gave Hajime a small nod which Hajime gave one in return. "We truly thank you for this Hinata, we then come, it's time to go."All of them then left the reserve course building and headed over to Hope's peak. 

They boarded the same elevator as before, but this time the two guards that were with them scanned some sort of i.d hidden behind a panel and the elevator started to descend.

"What's below the academy?" Hajime asked nervously 

"A series of tunnels and underground passages, this project is one of Hope's peaks biggest secrets, so a normal hospital is out of the question" the headmaster replied 

"Who built them?"

"It was designed and made by the ultimate architect who came to this school about ten years ago, the previous headmaster asked him to make them, and they run under the academy, dorms, and even the exam hall. It's like a maze down here, so it's easy to get lost without knowing where to go. We also had to close them off a few years ago, due to safety hazards. Now the only way down here is via this elevator and some secret entrances around the academy." As he finished saying that the elevator arrived.

They all stepped out, and immediately Hajime noticed that there were several different passages going in every direction. 

"This is where we must say goodbye" the headmaster quickly said "these two men and Dr Showrin will escort you to a room where you can change, and so we can make the final preparations" 

"Oh, uh yes sir" Hajime quickly said back. The headmaster gave him one last smirk and walked a different direction with the ultimate Neurologist.

10 minutes later  
Hajime was now in a room with about ten different doctors. He changed into what looked like a hospital gown, and then he quickly noticed the giant green pod in the centre of the room that was about the size he was.

"This way please'' one of the Doctors ordered. He complied and walked over, a little nervous as all the doctors were staring at him. He then quickly noticed a mirror on the wall, it was enormous, he wondered if it was only see-through one one side, but he didn't have time to ask. "Sit" the same doctor ordered, and just like before Hajime complied 

A different doctor spoke this time " this will immediately knock you out" he pointed to a needle " then we will be supplying it through your arm to keep you in a coma like state." 

Hajime gave a small nod and the last thing he remembered thinking was "i hope I made the right decision." and then he was knocked out cold and as soon as he was, doctors started to flood around him.

But Hajimes guess was right, it was one sided glass and on the other side was about thirty other doctors, along with the headmaster and ultimate Neurologist.

"If we are lucky, how long will this take Matsuda?" 

"Depending on how stable his condition is, I would say two to three months at best. That's if you want every talent that has ever enrolled at this school, as well as the new ones who are joining this autumn." 

"Will you…haft to resort to removing his memories?"

"Yes'' he said bluntly "not only that, we are going to have to suppress his emotions and feelings as well." The headmaster felt remorse for the young boy, who was about to be turned into something far greater than he could ever imagine. 

The headmaster then gave his final thoughts "Very well, compromises must be made in order to reach out goal" 

Matsudas phone then started to ring, he turned to the headmaster quickly "sorry, haft to take this" and quickly exited the room. He made sure no one was around and quickly answered.

" Ikusaba, speak" on the other end was the girl known as Mukuro Ikusaba, who will be attending hope's peak as the Ultimate Soldier"

"Has a candidate been found Matsuda?" Her tone sounded intimidating and fierce. 

"The operation started today and ends in about three months, are you sure this guy is relevant to the plan?" he questioned 

"Has she ever been wrong before? She's the ultimate analyst after all, and when she says something I will always follow her plan. I'm on my way to Paris now, she's doing a photoshoot there for a magazine cover, and we should arrive back about a month after school starts." 

"Hmm, alright then, and remember Ikusaba, the only reason I'm working with you is because of her, not you."

"You don't have to tell me twice, I would have killed you by now anyway" and with that she hung up. "Junko…I'm coming" she thought to herself as she entered the airport.

3 months later

Mr Kirigiri was looking at the same pod he witnessed a boy full of hopes and dreams enter a few months ago. A scientist then walked up to him.

"The operation was a complete success sir, all memories, emotions, and feelings have fully been erased. We managed to transfer 100% of all talents from previous students and upcoming ones thanks to their bios on the main computer." 

"Is he awake?"

"He will be in 3...2...1…" and as he finished the pod opened releasing a cloud of steam, and there was a longed haired figure inside it.

They both then walked over to the pod as well as all the doctors, right as the figure sat up and looked at them all with his piercing red eyes. 

"Welcome to reality, Izuru Kamukura"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that  
> I haven’t read danganronpa 0 but I wanted to put Matsuda In as one of Junkos allies and the doctor is someone made up  
> Also yeah that’s his parents gone as well, as there not really relevant anymore   
> Also a bit of foreshadowing in his dream   
> Oh also just imagine they have class 78s talents in their data base as well   
> So yeah next chapter we’ll see the world in kamakuras eyes  
> Till next time!


	3. The Ultimate Hope

"Test 46, subject continues to show outstanding results with each passing test, and continues to surpass the original owners of the talents. Now it is time to test the subject's archery skills, and see if he can surpass what the previous ultimate archer has achieved." The doctor paused the recorder and anticipated what the subject would do next. He and 15 other doctors with clipboards were looking through safety glass into a wide open room.

On one end was three archery targets, the other was the artificially created human who had been given the title the Ultimate hope. Izuru Kamukura, named after the founder of the academy, as well as who originally started the project, he was also holding a Bow and arrow. 

The doctors then watched as he took his first arrow off the ground and took aim at the first 30 meter target. Then in a swift motion let go. The arrow rocketed through the air as quickly as a bullet, faster than what a regular human eye could follow and then, bullseye. It hit the target directly in the centre with so much force that it completely ripped right through it and hit the metal wall behind it.

The scientists all quickly wrote down their notes just in time to see Kamakura about to fire two arrows at the same time. He was holding the bow in a sideways position to fit them both on, and then as quickly as he took aim he let go. Just like the last arrow, they both moved at incredible and unthinkable speeds, and just like the previous arrow it entered the dead centre of both of the targets, but this time the two targets completely fell apart due to the sheer force.

The original scientist then turned on the recording again. "Test 46 was a complete success! Not only did the subject surpass the Ultimate archer by distance and precision, he also made the arrow travel as fast as a sniper rifle bullet." The doctors then all got into a discussion and conferd notes. 

"How boring" the talented boy thought to himself "none of these challenges even possess a hint of difficulty." From the moment Izuru opened his eyes, he was told one thing, that he would be the one to guide humanity to a new era, and their hopes along with them. But he didn’t care about anything or anyone. It's not that he chose to feel this way, it's just the fact he didn't possess the ability to feel anything other than complete and utter boredom.

He possessed many ultimate talents so no one could ever challenge him, he was made not to lose, and thanks to his vast analytical abilities he could read people and see who they truly were just by looking at them. 

Over the past two weeks he had been subjected to many tests, so the people watching him could understand the full extent of his abilities. Not one test proved to be a challenge, and not only that, he had surpassed the people with the same talents that he now possessed. Like crafting the most durable sword on earth, while the ultimate blacksmith could only manage one that could survive an explosion. Or how he solved one of the hardest math equation on earth in minutes while it took the Ultimate Mathematician hours.

"Kamakura, please continue through the door to your right" a voice came out of the speaker from the room where the scientists were located. He said nothing, and then walked through the door to his next objective. But not before effortlessly dodging a bullet that came from an automatic turret from one of the walls.

His next challenge he instantly knew was to test luck. Luck was such a boring talent to him, it seemed to be the most predictable, he also seemed to have full control of whether it was good or bad luck. This room was a lot smaller than the archery was, in fact it was barely bigger than the living room in a small apartment building. There was the same one way glass the scientists were watching him through, and a gun in on a podium. He predicted the gun had five bullets in the cylinder instead of six and he was of course correct.

"Russian roulette?" he thought "such an uninteresting game, no one would put their life on the line just to make a point, unless they had nothing left to lose." He then walked over to the gun, picked it up, spun the chamber, and pointed it at his head. He pressed the trigger, but nothing came out. "Such a boring outcome." He then proceeded out another door to his final test.

This one seemed to be a test of speed. This room was by far the largest of the three and was made for the 100 meter sprint. A voice came out of another speaker and told him to line up on the line. He got in the starting position and waited for the sound to go. Then a horn noise echoed through the hall and Izuru took off like a speeding bullet.

He crossed the finish line in 5.38 seconds, nearly 60 times faster than the Ultimate Sprinter. The doctors were all in shock and immediately began discussing amuncts themselves. Izuru however was tired of these tests that held no challenge. Then another voice came out of the speaker.

"That's all for today, head back to your room Kamakura." He didn't enjoy taking orders but life was easier when he was alone. He exited through one final door and was met with a long hallway. Then he began walking left to go back to his "room" but he knew it was just so they could monitor his activity. He could leave anytime he wanted to, but what was the point? The outside was the same as the inside, dull, pointless, and boring.

His teacher taught him that boring people are everywhere, and that talentless people don't deserve to stand next to people who thrive with talent.There infectious, a disease that clings to people with talent just so they can feel recognised. But to Izuru everyone was the same, no matter the gender, age, or race. Tho some are wealthier and healthier than others everyone is the same. They wake up, eat, go to work, come home, find pleasure in something to forget the work, and finally sleep. All that plus a timer which no one can see that will eventually lead to their death. He didn't even care for Hope, to him it just made people's actions more predictable, as a person will try to make their actions based on their hopes for certain situations. Despair was the same, although his teacher did not expose him to this, he knew people drawn to despair would be as predictable as people drawn to hope.

Izuru was also aware of his origin, he wasn't born, he was made. Made from a talentless soul who gave up his humanity for talent. He blamed the talentless boy for his boredom, thanks to him, he was created and made to live in this hell. 

He eventually made it back to his room and found the headmaster with ten armed guards inside. His room was a typical bedroom size, with nothing but a single bed in the middle of the room. There was also a camera attempting to hide in a far corner of the room, he didn't feel the need to destroy.

"Welcome back Izuru, I can see that the most recent tests have still not shown a challenge" the headmaster spoke while the guards kept their hands on their rifles. Izuru didn't understand their purpose, he could see why they would think he's dangerous but what would he gain from killing the headmaster.

Izuru said nothing back. "Right, I expected that answer," he said with a embarrassed look on his face. "As I'm sure you're already aware, you will be joining a second year class at the academy, as well as get your own dorm room. Classes start next week, so I'm giving you this to better understand your classmates as they have already known each other for more than a year." He pulled out a large black book with the hopes peak logo on it and placed it on Izurus bed. "Also do not worry about the teacher, we have a new replacement for that class anyway and none of the students know her, and remember, do not reveal our relationship and if they ask you what the ultimate hope is, just say the school prefers to keep it a secret." 

Izuru stopped listening half way through, he had been told this information many, many times. You would think that they remembered he had a photographic memory but apparently not. 

"And with that I will now get out of your hair" but not before five guards got in front of him and behind him, while they all walked out in single file, their guns still trained on Izuru.

The door closed with a loud *thud* and Izuru walked over to his bed. He sat down and picked up the book. He skimmed through the book to see who he'd be spending up to two years with, by the end he was undoubtedly disappointed. Talents like the Ultimate mechanic, musician, photographer, swords woman, and lucky student board him. While he failed to see how being a princess or a yakuza was a talent.

Although he was curious about one thing. Apparently the ultimate imposter was supposed to be a part of the class but turned down the invite. Izuru basically already knew that he was disguised as one of the students, he eventually found out who when he discovered the ultimate animator, and read that he was listed as a "Introvert who doesn't like company and just wants to be left alone to work."

Although the Ultimate Gamer was also listed as an introvert, she was just marked down as "quiet" rather than "wanted to be left alone". But he deduced that the animator contacted the imposter by some method and formed some sort of deal, he realised this when last year through August to December, his attendance on mandatory classes was only 25% and through January to June went to 100%. While the gamers attendance was always 100%.

By the end of it he'd prefer to stay down below the academy but he knew that would be impossible. Not that they could force him to leave, just the constant nagging would annoy him.

Although the students still had a week to go back, the teachers were starting today. Three individuals were standing outside the front gate, these were Chisa Yukizome, the former ultimate housekeeper and the new homeroom teacher for class 77-B. Juzo Sakakura, the former ultimate boxer and the new head of security at Hope's peak. Last was  
Kyosuke Munakata Former Ultimate Student Council President and the founder of an overseas location to expand Hope's peak and good friend of the headmaster.

"Can't believe we're finally back to this place" Sakakura said with a sigh. 

"Oh lighten up! This is bringing back so many good memories!" Yukizome said with a huge smile on her face.

"Maybe for you" Sakakura replied while taking a swig of his coffee "oh and thanks again for this Munakata."

"Not an issue, just remember what we came here to find"

"Yeah, where the hell the reserve courses funding is going"

Then Yukizome jumped in "not to mention to have fun while doing so! I can't wait to meet my class." 

"Just don't do anything stupid" Sakakura said sarcastically with a laugh 

"When have I done anything stupid?!"

"Remember what happened on our graduation night?" Munakata said with a smirk 

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She started to play hit Munakata in the stomach. They all shared one last laugh and entered the academy.

Mukuro Ikusaba stood outside a large building in the heart of Paris. She couldn't contain her excitement of seeing her sister again, the despair of not seeing her for so long was eating her up. She entered the building and headed to the reception desk of a huge lobby. The lobby itself had pictures of many different modelers all over the wall and an elevator on the far side. 

The receptionist noticed her "Hello, wellcome to live light! How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Junko Enoshima" 

"Ahh yes, you must be her sister. You match her vaig description of "Some depressed looking bitch, with black hair, dull clothes, and ugly freckles" she's on floor four please take the elevator"

Ikusaba got a warm feeling in her heart hearing her sister's insults, she quickly hurried on over to the elevator and hit the number four button. When she arrived she looked around the corner of the elevator to find three guards holding knives and charging at her. 

The first one swung his knife and she effortlessly dodged it. Then she gave a swift chop to her attackers neck, killing him instantly and grabbing his knife before he hit the ground. The other two swung at the same time, she parried one attack with the knife and kicked the second one straight in the stomach and sent him backwards. The guard still on his feet tried stabbing her again but she was prepared for this one and quickly stabbed the man through his neck.

She saw a door that read "Junko Enoshima '' and grabbed the third attacker who was still recovering from the kick, and proceeded to throw him at the door, breaking it instantly.

He quickly got up "You think that's all it takes!? Bring it on you crazy bit-" *Bang* his head was shot clean off by a shotgun hanging from the ceiling off the room, it was linked to a pressure plate on the floor. 

"I knew those useless pigs couldn't even touch you" a voice came from inside the room "I should have sent fifty"

"Ahh, Junko-"

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, watch your step sis!" 

Mukuro noticed that almost every part of the floor had a pressure plate and was linked to at least 20 different shotguns on the ceiling. She then proceeded carefully to where her sister was, dodging all the Boobie traps and going towards her sister. She was in front of the mirror doing her makeup.

"Ahh, hello Junko, how are you?" 

"Fine until you got here you annoying bitch" she said while adding foundation to her face. "So I take it the plan is a success so far?" 

"Ah uh ye-yes, Matsudas sent me a message saying the plan worked and Izuru Kamukura is starting class next week."

"Ahhhh" Junko said while blushing "just thinking about my Matsuda and Kamukura senpai is making my mind numb!" "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go cause some fucking despair!" She then grabbed what looked like a detonator and began walking over the boobie traps and making her way to the door with Ikusaba following close behind.

"So why did you tell those guys to attack me?"

"If you must know you skank, I was hoping they would kill you, but at least I know you still have some use"

"So how many people have you influenced?"

"This entire fucking building! They are all like the brothers and sisters I wish I had" Ikusaba didn't mind the low blow, and they both stepped into the elevator.

"Time to test those reflexes now" Junko pulled out a small knife and started to stab Mukuro, only to have her dodge every incoming stab. "Uuuggghhh, why can't you be useful and die." She retracted her knife "But you are useful to the plan so I guess you can live" Mukuro was loving how much attention she was getting and started to blush.

When they arrived at the bottom Junko yelled out "It's time to go everyone!" And all 45 people including the receptionists, the models, and even the cleaners stopped what they were doing and all stepped next to the reception desk. 

They all yelled out "Goodbye Junko!" And kept waving as the sisters walked out the building. When they got outside, Junko pulled out the detonator from earlier and gave it a good press. Live light then erupted into a massive explosion, sending debris everywhere.

"Awhhhwhhh, such despair. They were the nicest branch i have ever worked with, and now there gone. I don't think my body can handle it all!" She was rubbing her body while Mukuro shielded her from the incoming debris. She then let out an evil laugh.

"Look out world! The despair sisters are back in fucking action!" 

Back at the underground's of Hope's peak, it's 7:00 at night and Izuru got bored of sitting in his room so he decided to leave. Despite him knowing that the outside had nothing to offer, he wanted to see for himself. The guards and scientists didn't mind as it would be more hassle and more dangerous to try and make him go back. He knew to keep his existence a secret for now, as it would be more troublesome later if people questioned why he was around the academy a week early.

He stealthy traversed the underground, sticking to the shadows. He had no trouble navigating the maze as he headed towards one of the secret exits through the underground. There was one that led out from under the fountain and that is where he was going. 

When he got there he walked up a few flights of stairs and reached the top where the outline of the fountain was. He pressed a button next to the top step, and a small hatch opened to the side of the outline, wide enough for him to climb up.

When he stepped out, he immediately shut the hatch, it blended in with the colour of the stone so it was barely visible. The way to open it from the outside was to press a small button on the inside of the fountain, it was a decent hiding spot as the constant stream of water was more than enough to hide it. He then left the garden area and headed to the front gate, which he effortlessly climbed over. He then headed to the closet building and climbed to the roof to get a better understanding of the area he was in.

He knew what to expect. Skyscrapers surrounded the outside area of the academy as it was located in the heart of the city. He then decided to look by a bussey main street that was packed with people on the sidewalks while cars seemed to be stuck in traffic, granted that he had to jump from building to building to get there. It was dark enough so that no-one would some reason look up and spot him so he was fine in that matter.

All the surrounding shops and leisure stores showed no appeal to him and was about to leave disappointed. Until he saw an arcade labeled as "Punch Retro Arcade" as he was getting a strange feeling about it. He humerd his curiosity, and made his way to the roof of the building and dropped into the alley next to it. He waited for a chance to dash in as although it was night there the street was still busy with businessmen, families heading home, and the drunken men and women heading towards another bar. He eventually found his chance and dashed out of the ally and entered the building without a sound of the door opening or closing.

The arcade itself wasn't very big, he predicted it would be out of business in a month or two. There were roughly twenty different arcades ranging from Donkey Kong to Galaga, Centipede to Pac Man. Not counting himself, there were two more individuals in the arcade, one woman and one man. The man was at the counter passed out, and the girl was playing a game near the back. 

He decided to test out his skills as the academy didn't feel it necessary to do as a test. Due to his severe good luck, he found two 100 yens on the floor and inserted one of them into space invaders. He found the game predictable and boring, easily passing the waves, and obtaining an absurd amount of points before backing out. He easily obtained the highest score. 

He saw the initials of the top three players:  
1\. C.N  
2\. G.S  
3\. K.S  
And added his initials I.Z to the top spot and watched as K.S disappeared off the screen. The screen flashed a.``Congratulations" and walked away from the machine.

Before leaving he decided to check out the rest of the arcade, as he didn't want to leave disappointed because he still didn't find the cause of the feeling he had felt earlier. 

He discovered the girl was at the back corner. She was playing Galaga Omega and precisely pressing buttons to destroy the incoming obstacles. She was quite short with pale mauve hair which slightly curled outwards, though the locks on either side of her face curled inwards and she was wearing a blue cat backpack. She also ironically had a galaga hair pin, although Izuru couldn't see her face he instantly recognised her because of the document, as the Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki Nanami.

She was too entailed in her game to notice him so he took advantage of this and got closer. Although talking to her was a bad idea, as she would instantly recognise him the moment she saw him in a week and most likely question him, but he was going to ignore his teachers and logic as the strange feeling was coming from her. They remained silent for five more minutes until she finally got a game over. She then finally turned around and noticed him.

"Oh, uh sorry, I didn't know anyone was waiting to play, I kinda got a little carried away" 

"It is fine, these games seem far to easy anyway"

"Huh? You think there easy?"

"Of course, for someone like me everything is easy" 

"I'm not really sure what you mean, but I take it that you're good at playing games" her face started to light up.

He then bluntly answers "Yes" 

"Awesome!" She was now getting excited. "Want to go a few rounds in street fighter?"

"There is no point, you will lose"

"Oh wow, you're quite confident, but I am called the ultimate gamer so I won't go down without a fight" she said with her cheeks puffing out, and she was being really persistent.

"Very well" he accepted her challenge and they both walked over to street fighter. To say Izuru was curious was an understatement. The fact that she didn't question his appearance as it was not the most friendly looking, or even ask his name raised his curiosity.

They both made it to street fighter and both entered their last 100 yens into the machine. They were about to pick their characters but before they could start Chiaki spoke up.

"Oh I almost forgot" she turned to Izuru "My name is Chiaki Ninami and I'm the Ultimate Gamer, video games are my hobby, and I'm a fan of all genres" 

Izuru had to ask a question to seem less suspicious. "So you attend Hope's Peak then?" 

"Yup, although it's not as fun as the advertising promotes it, and plus I don't have any friends."

Izuru gave a small "Hmm" and they both selected their characters with Izuru picking Ken and Chiaki picking Ryu. 

The game was far closer than Izuru imagined, she actually managed to put up a decent fight, if the test he did at the school were a walk, this was more of a jog. But all together he basically destroyed her, he blocked when he needed to and he could anticipate what she was going to do most of the time. When it was over she appeared to be...Happy.

"Wow you're amazing! No ones ever beaten me before, how did you get so good?" 

He of course had to lie. "Just practice" 

"Practice? You're good enough to lead an E sports team, and I've never seen you before!"

"Like I said practice, anyway it's time for me to leave" he began to walk away until he felt something tug on his sleeve. 

"Wait! That was so much fun, can we play one more round?" 

"Why? You know the outcome is not in your favour"

"It's not about winning, it's about having fun" she said with a soft smile. "Please, just one more game" 

"Fine" he knew it was getting late, and his teachers would be annoyed if he didn't return at a suitable time, but he honestly didn't care. Plus he thought this girl-... Chiaki was quite interesting. 

They continued to play another round, Izuru of course won. He decided this was his last game, even if she pleaded more, he would refuse as the game was getting repetitive and boring.

"Awww close game"

"May I leave now?" 

"Oh yeah sorry" she seemed disappointed by this.

"You should probably go home as well, it's getting late, and you are clearly tired"

"Huh? What do you mean, I could go all-'' as if on cue she fell asleep on the spot. He was surprised she did not fall over. He gave her a shake on the shoulder and her eyes instantly opened. 

"Oh, sorry. Its a bad habit"

"As I said before, go home" he began to walk to the entrance to the store, as she followed behind.

"Yeah I guess you're right" she said with a long yawn. Izuru was just out the door until his sleeves got tugged on again. "Wait! We should do this again, and plus you never told me your name"

"There is no need to do this again, it's gotten stale and repetitive, and I shall tell you my name the next time we meet"

Huh? if you don't want to meet again, why did you say you would tell me your name the next time we meet?" 

"Lets just say, we will be in the same place at the same time." And with that final comment, he disappeared out the door and into the night.

Chiaki walked out too, she then looked around and saw him nowhere in sight. As she walked home, she thought about the suspicious individual she had just lost to, not once but twice.

"Is he attending the academy? How Is he so good at games but he's not interested in them? And why did he seem so… emotionless?" 

Izuru arrived back at the academy in minutes and headed straight towards the garden. He pressed the button in the still water and the hatch reopened and he stepped in and closed the hatch behind him. 

He then headed back to his room and arrived shortly. A scientist was standing outside the door to his room.

"Welcome back, we hope you kept your existence Kamakura, are you sure no one saw you?" 

"Nobody saw me" 

"Good, now get some rest. You have more tests tomorrow" with that he walked past Izuru and into the darkness of the maze.

Izuru entered his room and sat on his bed. He would keep his encounter with Chiaki a secret. As he sat alone with his thoughts and reviewed his somewhat interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support so far!  
> I wanted to Introduce Chiaki to Izuru so she has a reason to want to hang out with him.  
> Also just FYI, the school starts midway in August and ends in the end of June.  
> Next chapter Izuru goes to the academy and meets some interesting characters.  
> Bye!


	4. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, got this out late due to online classes

It's midway through August at 8:00 am and Hope's peak is finally opening its doors. Students old and new walk through the front gates while the reserve course students watch from the sidelines. 

Juzo was standing near the front gate to the academy, along with the rest of the security team. They were there in case a reserve course student got jealous and decided to attack any student. The truth was Juzo hated the reserve course, the fact that normal students wanted to be anywhere near people with talent made him smirk. He wanted those worthless people to "stay in their lane", and "know their place." Granted his mission was to find out where the funding was going, but he came to the conclusion that if any kid had even the slightest of an idea, he would beat the information out of them.

Meanwhile, in the pile of students a lilac haired girl with long hair and wearing the hopes peak uniform, was lost in thought. "First things first, to get some answers…from my father-... the headmaster" as she was about to enter the school she felt someone get shoved into her from behind. She turned around to find a boy face first on the ground. He picked his face up and got onto his knees, and finally noticed her staring down at him.

"S-sorry! I tripped on one of my laces, I didn't mean to hit you!"

"It's fine, it was an accident" she offered him a hand up, which he accepted with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Oh I haven't introduced myself, my name is Makoto Naegi, I'm this year's ultimate lucky student so I'm not that special."

She ignored his pessimistic view " I'm Kyoko Kirigiri, Ultimate Detective"

"Kirigiri? Like the headmaster? Are you related"

"Why would I revel so much about myself to someone I just met"

"R-right s-sorry" his face turning bright red

"It's fine" she said with a smirk "come on, there's no point to standing outside the school" she walked through the front door.

"Right!" Makoto said a bit too loudly while quickly following her in. 

Another boy was also in the crowd of students, he had white hair and green eyes.  
"I shouldn't be here, one year was bad enough that people had to suffer my existence." "*sigh* but the academy instead because of my talent, the only thing I can do now is make my classmates shine with hope! And me as their stepping stone" as he said this he then tripped on the pavement and knocked himself into someone, but caught himself before he could hit the floor.

"It seems I've beaten my talent for once" he was laughing but the man wearing the crazy diamond hoodie was the one that he knocked into and he wasn't very happy.

"So…" he said as he cracked his knuckles and turned around "You think you're a funny man, hitting me because I'm new!"

"Ahh lady luck, I can't seem to get the hang of you can i" the last thing he remembered before everything went black, was a fist inches from his face. 

Chiaki was one of the last people to enter the gates, she was too focused on her handheld to really care about the time. She continued to walk towards the front entrance until she kicked something on the floor. She looked down to see the unconscious body of one of her classmates, she knelt down and poked his face but his eyes remained closed. She then took her water bottle from her bag and emptied it onto his face. He immediately awoke, gasping for air.

Once he could breathe he looked at her, "thank you for waking me! although it is considerd a form of torture, but it wouldn't be the worst if I drowned, your Hope would surely overcome the despair of my death!" Chiaki was too busy back at her game to give a response . "Ah forgive me Nanami" he said bringing a hand to his chest, "your obviously don't want to talk to a person like me, I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot my name-" 

"Your Nagito Komaeda, I do pay attention… sometimes" she said as she continued to walk forwards and into the academy.

"Ah Ha Ha! You remember lowly scum like me! My luck is finally changing if someone remembers someone as forgettable as me" he said as he quickly dashed after her.

All the students immediately gathered at the gym. It was hard to miss because of the giant sign that read "<\- please gather in the gym". Chiaki and Nagito were the last to enter, but no-one noticed as they were all in their individual groups talking. Students old and new were standing talking to one another, but mostly the old students as most of the new ones stood by themselves. Chiaki played her game near the door, while Nagito walked over to a pink haired boy wearing a blue jumpsuit and a small boy wearing a white t-shirt and grey vest over it.

"Ahh, hello Kuzuryu, Soda, we meet again for another year."

"Nu uh, no way, stay away from me!" The pink haired boy called Kazuichi Soda yelled with fear.

"What the hell's your problem?" The shorter one called Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu asked with a disappointed look.

"Everytime I'm around him," he pointed at Komaeda, "I always get hurt!" 

"That's just your imagination dumbass, anyway Komaeda how you been?" 

"Ahh perfect! Thank you for asking, for someone like you to ask scum like me about how I'm feeling, I-" 

"All right, all right. Don't need your pessimistic views on yourself. A simple good would have been fine" 

"Oh of course, you have to excuse me Kuzuryu, im-" as he said that he stepped on a rogue dodge ball and slipped, which also propelled the ball straight into Soda's face with a loud smack.

"What did I, tell ya" he said as his face connected with the floor.

On the other side of the hall Kyoko was talking with her new acquaintance. "Can you believe we're finally here? It's amazing" Naiegi said with a huge smile.

"As amazing as a school can get, why do you admire it so much?" 

"Well… I don't actually have any talent, I got it through sheer luck, so I gotta respect the school you know"

"Hmm, you shouldn't be so draw to it, talent can only make you go so far" 

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'll let you figure that out yourself" she said with a smirk as she began to walk away. "Oh and also the girl with the blue hair has been staring at you for a while, you should probably see who she is' ' with that she disappeared into the crowd.

"What? Which girl?" He then began to look around until he found a girl looking right at him. "Sayaka?" He thought. When she noticed this she began to walk over and so did he. But before they could speak the headmaster appeared on stage.

"May I have your attention please" everyone quickly quieted down. 

"Thank you. Welcome students, old and new to Hope's peak!" The whole crowd gave a cheer. 

"To those coming back for another year, just remember your one step closer to graduation, and to our new students starting out, this will be an experience you will remember forever. I will also go over some changes this year." Juzo then stepped out from a curtain.

"This is Juzo Sakakura, our new head of security. If you have any issues about safety please take it up with him or another member of security." Juzo gave a nod and then exited back through the curtains. "Now once you leave here, please head to reception to collect your dorm key and head over to your room to collect your E-handbooks, they will give you a map of the academy and tell you your assigned classroom, and for the people who are starting now it will also display your classmates. Also just a reminder classes are not mandatory, it's your time and as long as you pass the exam at the end of the term you'll be fine." "And class 77-B, you will be receiving a new homeroom teacher, and classmate. With that I will leave you be, get out there and shine bright with hope!" The audience began to clap, while some exited immediately.

Chiaki was one of the ones to exit immediately, she decided to just grab her key and go to her room some time later.

Kuzuryu, Komaeda, and Soda exited together. "New classmate? I hope she's hot!" Soda said with a wide grin.

"How do you even know it's a girl?" 

"My mom taught me that if I believe hard enough, anything can come true!" Kuzuryu gave a loud sigh as he hung his head in disappointment.

"I bet whoever it is, their hope will shine brighter than ever before!" Komaeda said exaggeratedly. 

Back in the gym hall everyone is gone,except the two Kirigiri's, that were staring intensely at each other.

"Let's continue this in my office Kyoko" he then exited through the gym door while Kyoko followed close behind.

Back at the underground Kamakura is about to take his final test. It was a giant death maze, that was directly underneath the outside of the academy. It was designed specifically for him as it was modified prior to his creation. The elevator ascended behind him, and his goal was to locate the elevator waiting for him somewhere. Granted he already knew the layout and its location, so he wanted this to be over quickly.

"Begin!" A loud noise from the speaker yelled and he headed directly forward. He stepped on a pressure pad and arrows flew out in front of him. He effortlessly dodged them all and continued forward, after a few swinging pendulums and automatic rifles, he came to a fork in the road. One direction was the exit, while the other led to some sort of trial room. Even Kamukura was unsure of its purpose but he didn’t care, so he went the way of the elevator.

He made a few more turns dodging and weaving the various obstacles. He even got chased by a giant boulder, but instead of out running it or moving to the side, he made it come to a hult with the force of a well placed kick. He decided to walk to the exit now, he was getting tired of the many attempts to end his life until he finally arrived at the elevator that was surrounded by scientists.

They were all clapping with approved smiles on their faces. Kamukura ignored their applause and stepped in the elevator while a scientist spoke up.

"This elevator will place you in a building owned by us, across from the gates of the academy. We couldn't be more proud of your development and our genius!" They stopped applauding him now and just started to gloat about themselves. Kamakura quickly pressed the button with the up arrow.

He wasn't sad or happy to leave the underground, but he was told to forget that they ever existed so they didn't want him coming back. He planned to just stay in his door room or home room class if nothing stood out. He also gathered classes weren't mandatory so most people would most likely not show up. 

The elevator was surprisingly quick for its age. When he arrived he exited the elevator and looked around at his surroundings. It was an old lobby type area with ripped carpet, the fading coloured wall, and it was completely empty. The elevator quickly descended back into the underground and a large metal panel came down to hide the button and elevator shaft. He walked towards the entrance, stepping over shards of glass and broken chairs. He opened the front door and sure enough, the building was directly across from the academy. The building from the outside looked nothing like the inside, he guessed it was to avoid suspicion why such a crummy building was across the academy.

He quickly crossed the street and walked down the path towards the front gate. He was entering a different part, as the fountain and reserve course was over to the left. The front gate and garden were connected, there was just a long path with trees.

There were also people about the area, some about to leave while others were chatting off towards sides of the path. He gave them no notice but he could tell they were starting at him. 

He then arrived at the front gates and looked up at the academy. The original owner of this body would have probably been excited, but he was not. Would he find something here? He already was disappointed by his class, although he was interested to see someone again.

He took a couple steps past the gate and immediately felt a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations, you're the first one to try, now get out." Kamakura looked around to see Sakakura, who he found out was the new head of security through his investigations under the academy. 

He decided to speak up. "I am attending the main course"

"Yeah sure, thats why your wearing the reserve course uniform, people like you make me sick" 

"I would advise letting me go, before you get hurt"

"Haha, a threat? Yeah real scary their goldilocks, now get the hell out before this gets physical." 

"Just remember this was your fault"

"Huh? What do you-" Sakakura immediately felt pain enter his left cheek and stumbled backwards letting Kamakura go in the process.

"You're quite fast," he said while cracking his knuckles. "I didn't even see you wind up and it was pretty powerful, but as the former ultimate boxer, it's my job to kick your ass!" 

Izuru did nothing as he made a mad dash for him while winding up a punch. "*sigh* Boring" he got in a defensive stance and waited. Just before they clashed they heard a loud shout coming from behind them. 

"Wait! Don't kill each other on the first day!" They both stopped and looked towards the academy as Koichi Kizakura was running towards them both while flailing his arms. "Jesus, there you are Kamakura, I've been looking everywhere for you" 

"Kamakura? You talking about this nutjob?" Juzo said pointing towards the long haired boy.

"Yeah, sorry about that Sakakura. This is the transfer student for class 77-B, he must have just arrived" 

"Hmm" Sakakura said while folding his arms "fine, if you're telling me this i guess its true." He then turned to Kamakura "pull that shit next time and see what happens" he then stormed off to the front door and entered.

"Sending someone to the nurses office on the first day, you are as talented as they say you are" 

"So you know" 

"Of course, I was with Kirigiri as he gave the call, come on you got class" he walked towards the entrance with Kamakura following close behind.

They entered the main lobby and it was empty as students were either in classes, exploring the academy, or doing something to do with their talent.

"Alright my job is done, that box over there will have your dorm key and here's your handbook" he handed him his handbook, which he immediately put in his pocket. "Also kirigiri will pay you a visit later" he said as he lit a cigarette and walked away.

Izuru headed on over to the box and picked up his item. He decided to head to his dorm first to see what it was like, he already knew the school inside and out so he knew where to go. The few people he met on his way gave him long stares to which he ignored. He eventually arrived at what the school called "The hope hotel" and entered to find a cafeteria to his right, where a lot of noise was coming from. He continued past and headed for the stairs to the second floor, as his room was up there with the rest of the second years.

He arrived at the top of the stairs and looked around and saw the arrangement of doors. Surely enough they were all his classmates so he guessed he had to find an open room at the end of the hall. Everyone had their own name plate, except one door at the very end of the hall. He arrived at the door and saw the futuristic lock, he didn't have a set room as he didn't exist when his classmates first started. He then scanned his handbook on the lock and lit up "Izuru Kamukura '' on his nameplate. The room was now his, and he looked to see who was beside him. He was at the end, so he had no one to his left but to his right was a name "Nagito Komaeda'' on the nameplate. Across from him was "Chiaki Nanami'.” “Hmm” he thought, “So she is here as well, I shall closely monitor her actions before making a final decision.”

He then entered his room. It was plain and average. It was comparable to an apartment with a bed in the corner, window, a couple of shelves, a wardrobe, a nightstand, and a door leading to the bathroom next to the front door. He guessed that students were to customise their own rooms, but he wouldn't bother, nothing appealed to him enough that he would want to see it every time he woke up.

After the inspection in his room exited. He decided that now was the time to head to class. He had to do it sooner than later and too see if his class really were that boring. He headed back down the stairs, and just before he excited the hotel, he ran into a lilac haired girl who stood in his path.

5 minutes ago  
After Kyoko and her father had an intense conversation, she left and decided to stop by her class. She went down to the second floor and looked for her home room. She arrived at 78 and opened the door, to find only 3 students in the class.

"Greetings fellow classmate" a boy with red eyes and black, greeted her as she opened the door. "I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru! The Ultimate Moral Compass, I am pleased to make your acquaintance" he stated with a Bow. The other two people were Naiegi and the girl who was watching him from a distance.

"Kyoko Kirigiri, Ultimate Detective."

"What a splendid name! You should thank your parents for such an amazing name." As he was saying this Naiegi and the stalker walked over.

"Ahh, Kirigiri! It's nice to see you again" Naiegi said with a slight blush. 

"Oh course, we are in the same class after all. I see you've made some friends as well." 

"Uh ye-yeah, you've already met taka so i'll let my Maizono introduce herself." The blue haired stalker then gave a small bow.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sayaka Maizono the ultimate Pop sensation and Naiegis assistant" Makoto then turned a brighter shade of red and Taka spoke up.

"What!? Naiegi having an assistant at your age is incredibly lazy and disrespectful!" 

"N-no it's nothing like that i swear!" Maizono laughed while Kirigiri gave a tiny smirk and taka gave a disappointed look.

"Anyway, I suppose everyone is skipping class then?" Kirigiri questioned 

"Unfortunately yes, most of them are off doing their own thing, and two of them aren't even in Japan! It's extremely disrespectful if you ask me" Taka states with a booming voice.

"Well remember classes aren't mandatory, so most students don't come to class" Naiegi responded.

"Tardiness is not acceptable!" 

While Taka and Naiegi spoke back and forth, Kirigiri spoke up. "I'm going to head to my room, i will return shortly" 

"Oh ok, well be here when you get back." The two boys nodded while Maizono smiled and gave a small wave as she left the class. 

She exited the floor and headed for the Hope hotel. She entered the hotel and walked past the noisy dining hall and to her surprise ran into a suspicious long haired individual.

Kamakura could tell how much the girl was suspicious of him. As soon as they made eye contact it was as if they both started to analyse each other. Both of their eyes ran up and down of the others' appearance, and took notes of how they both came to a hult and looked at each other. 

Kirigiri was the first to speak up. "Aren't reserve course students banned from entering the academy?" 

"I am attending the academy, this suit was tailored specifically for me" 

"If so, why does it resemble the reserve courses suit exactly?" 

"Your asking a lot of questions to someone you don't know" 

"Forgive me, I am a very curious person. It's just you didn't appear on any of the files or online posts for the students, even though every student appeared there"

"To be able to see that information about everyone, you must know one of the schools higher ups personally. The headmaster's daughter I presume?" 

She was surprised that he knew. "That information is not public to anyone, even a select few know my name, and yet you're already aware. Who are you?" 

"I am called… Izuru Kamukura" Kirigiri was even more shocked to find this out.

"Izuru Kamukura… you are aware of how suspicious your whole character is-" Kamakura then interrupted before she could finish.

"This conversation has drawn out long enough" he then walked past her without looking at her "Goodbye" 

"Wait," she said, Turning around to face him while he just looked over his shoulder. "I'm a heavy believer of formalities, Kyoko Kirigiri Ultimate Detective." Kamakura looked back forward and said one final thing.

"I know," he said while disappearing out of the hope hotel. When he was out of sight she quickly pulled out a notepad that had information on all the people she met and would eventually meet and went to a blank page.

Name:Izuru Kamukura  
Talent:?  
Height:?  
Weight:?  
Personality:Seems disinterested and board, like he already heard what I was going to say 1000 times before.  
Caution level: High-knew my name and connection with the headmaster without me even giving him any useful information.  
Known alliances: The headmaster? 

She then quickly shut it and continued to walk to her dorm room, where she could be alone with her thoughts.

On the fourth floor of the teachers lounge, Yukizome is getting ready for her class. She was dressed in a blue dress, with a white apron and brown leggings. She was on one of the laptops doing some final looks at her new class and doing last minute paperwork. As she was finalising the paperwork, Munakata entered the room.

"I take it you're ready for your class then" he said with a chuckle.

"You betcha! I already know what to do, I'm going to form bonds with them all so they remember when they're old and I'm dead" she said while fake crying.

"Right right, but you've still got 15 minutes and most of them don't go to class"

"Like that will stop me, I'll force them to come if I haft to!" 

"Just nothing illegal and that's fine" he turned to leave, but before he could Yukizome sprinted out of her chair and latched onto him.

"Not before a goodbye hug!" He sighed and joined in on the hug. 

He let her go. "Oh, and before I forget, Sakakura ran into the transfer student" 

"Ooooo! What's he like?"

"Well through the vague description he gave, he's dangerous"

"Dangerous?!"

"He managed to not only escape his grasp, but also punched him and left a bruise" 

"My goodness! He managed to hurt the former ultimate boxer, he must be intense. But i'll tame the beast!" 

Munakata gave another smile "I have no doubt you will, but be careful ok?"

"You can count on me!" 

After his encounter, Kamakura headed to his original destination. After he exited the hotel, he headed for the stairs and began to walk up them. He arrived on the third floor in seconds and headed to the class marked 77-B and stood outside it. With no feeling of nervousness or confidence he opened the door and entered the class, and closed it behind him.

The room was a standard classroom with a chalkboard, 16 seats, and two huge windows. Only 5 of the 16 students were in the class. There was a red head with a camera around her neck, a extremely young looking girl wearing a kimono, a beautiful and elegant looking girl with blonde hair, a girl with purple hair who looked terrified the moment she saw Kamakura, and finally a small blonde boy who was at the back of the class and putting his feet on a desk in front of him.

"Oh um, are you the transfer student this class is getting?" The redhead asked.

"What?! Don't tell me I have to share a class with Cinderella's emo step sister" the small brat said while giving a judgemental look.

"Saionji that's not nice!" The red head spoke again and gave a disappointed glance at the young brat.

While they were arguing the purple haired girl and blonde haired girl walked up to him. "Greetings, I am Sonia Nevermind the Ultimate Princess, I am the heir of the kingdom of Novoselic and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" she said with a Bow. Her presence made anyone want to drop to one knee and bow, but Kamakura wonders why she was even here.

The more scared girl then spoke up. "H-hello my name is m-Mikan Tsumiki, I'm the Ultimate Nurse and from the bottom of my heart i hope we can get along" she stuterd after every sentence and looked very timid. Which made Kamakura think that she must have suffered some sort of physical or mental abuse, but he deduced it was most likely both. 

When she finished the other two girls stopped arguing and introduced themselves, the first was the red head. "I'm Mahiru Koizumi, and you've probably already guessed that i'm the Ultimate Photographer, i'll be relying on you from now on so don't disappoint" she said while putting her hands on her hips. The small girl was up next.

"I'm Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional dancer, I like gummies and cute things! Oh and if you try anything on big sis Koizumi, I will personally send you to hell." All of them were waiting for his response now. Kamakura already knew everything about them already so hearing them saying this was like a slap in the face.

"I am called Izuru Kamukura, I am the Ultimate Hope"

"Izuru Kamukura?" Koizumi questioned 

"Ultimate H-hope?" Tsumiki also questioned 

"If I am not mistaken, Izuru Kamukura was the founder of the academy. Are you related of some sort?"

“No” he bluntly said

Then a voice came from the back of the class. "What the hells the ultimate Hope anyway?" 

"Manners Kuzuryu!" Koizumi said fiercely.

"Right right, the names Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Ultimate Yakuza" he then stood up. "Now i'd be nice if you could give some answers" 

"My talent and connection with the academy are confidential. But if you must know some information, I attended a private school that was not known to anyone apart from the teachers and other students. I was top of the class and my headmaster had a connection with the one here. And the academy's uniform is similar to the one at the reserve course so that is why it resembles it." Making up a fake backstop was easy as breathing for him.

"So your buddy buddy with the academy then, you ain't the only one I suppose" Kuzuryu stated while walking over to get closer.

"Well I d-don't really m-mind, it's not about your past it's your f-future that counts" 

"Of course you're so quick to accept him you filthy cow shit. Your face is disgusting him already, don't make him hate you more"

"Ahhh, I'm s-sorry if you thought that Kamakura, please don't hate me!" Tsumiki was now beginning to cry. All of them gave out a sigh except Saionji. 

Although Kamakura found her already boring, he'd thought he would give her some advice to see if he could predict their and her reaction. "Why would I hate you? I've known you for less than 2 minutes, and your timidness is an easy thing to overcome. If you stood up to the people putting you down, your mental state and confidence would improve." They all stood in silence, not knowing what to say. "Yep, just as I thought, predictable" he thought to himself.

"That was a little too honest was it not?" Nevermind stated smiling nervously. 

"And why do I feel like that was directed at me!" Saionji said, getting in his face. This caused all of them except Kamakura to let out a small laugh.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way, I'm going back to my seat" but before he could the door to the class swung open and Yukizome appeared.

"Hiya class! Get ready to learn!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this chapter and the next one into two separate parts  
> I’m following the events of the Anime to a certain degree, so some stuff from there will happen but I’ll add new stuff for them to do later down the line  
> Ok next time we’ll meet the rest of the class 
> 
> Bye!


	5. Hunting for classmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update schedule is getting worse and worse  
> Here ya go

The 6 students stood in confusion as they were wondering who this crazy woman was.

"Ehh! Only 6 of you? I at least thought there would be more." She said with a disappointed face.

"Um" Nevermind spoke up, "Not to be rude but who are you?" 

"The name Chisa Yukizome, i'm your new homeroom teacher" she said with a Bow. "And you must be the new student I've heard so much about'' she then pointed at Kamakura, to which he didn't reply.

"Strong silent type are you, well i'll change that!" She said while stepping into the hall. "Come on everyone, let's go find your classmates!"

"Ugh, do we have to? They're all so weird" Saionji said disguised.

"Pass," Kuzuryu said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Well too bad I'm the teacher and you will obey!" 

"I guess it would not be the worst thing, we are a class after all" Nevermind said stepping out into the hall.

"I'll come too," Koizumi said, stepping out as well.

"You too bug sis Koizumi?" 

"Yeah I don't see why it would be a bad thing, plus its a good opportunity for Kamakura to see the rest of the school" 

"OK then fine, I'm only going because you're going. Come on pig barth you're coming!" She said, taking Tsumiki by the ear and dragging her out of the class.

"I-i would have come a-anyway! Please l-let me go-go!" The girls were staring at the two boys in the class.

"It's rude to keep girls waiting, you know!" 

"Don't you wanna see what this place has to offer Kamakura?" Yukizome said, getting in his face.

"I have seen the school's interior many times digitally, so I honestly could not care. But I shall accompany you all for my own benefit" he then stuffed past her and into the hall

Kuzuryu gave a sigh, "like hell I'm staying here by myself, fine make way." He also shoved past Yukizome and into the hall.

"That's the spirit class! Let's go find our new friends!" She said while locking the door

"Sorry our?" Kuzuryu mentioned in a confused tone.

"I-i mean your friends, let's go!" She then took off down the hall with everyone following behind her.

Kamakura was not looking forward to this. His bubbly teacher obviously was annoying and he could see her getting in the way in the future. Although she was a teacher she was extremely pushy, so she would surely drag him out of his room for class. 

Their first stop was on the same floor and outside a boys bathroom. 

"A boys bathroom?" Koizumi questioned, "is someone in there?" 

"Yup, according to my student tracker he's in there"

"S-student t-tracker?" 

"You betcha, all the teachers get given a special handbook so they can keep track on everyone"

"That's like, a total breach of privacy lady!" Saionji yelled loudly 

"Rules are rules," Yukizome said with a wink.

"Well, who is going in?" Nevermind asked curiously.

"Obviously the two boys of course," Koizumi declared as she pointed at Kamakura and Kuzuryu.

"Tsk, fine" Kuzuryu entered the bathroom while Kamakura followed him from behind.

As soon as they entered, a foul stench entered their nose.

"Aw jesus!" Kuzuryu yelled while gripping his nose, "what the hell is that!" He looked at Kamakura who was also holding his nose.

"It is the Ultimate team manager using the bathroom" 

"It smells like a rotting corpse!" He looked around to see that the far corner stall was closed, but before he could get any closer he felt a hand hold him back.

"You should probably stand back"

"What for-" 

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH" a scream came from the final stall and it blew up like a bomb just went off. Kuzuryu stood in awe while Kamakura gave no expression. The person known as the Ultimate team manager stepped out of the now destroyed bathroom stall and looked at the 2 boys.

"Ahhahah, my apologies, I really had to take a shit! Ahh Kuzuryu it's good to see you again" he then noticed Kamakura. 

"Ahhh, a new kid. MY NAME IS NEKOMARU NIDAI THE ULTIMATE TEAM MANAGER-" he then stopped and looked at Kamakura up and down as he started to sweat.

"What is this intimidating presence, w-who are you?"

"Izuru Kamukura"

"YOUR POWER IS MAGNIFICENT, PLEASE TRAIN WITH ME SOMETIME!" 

"Power? No offence Nidai but Kamakura isn't exactly the buffest person" 

"Don't be fooled by someone's appearance, I can tell he's strong and I want to see first hand what he's capable of!" 

"No" 

"You may say no now, but you'll come around sooner or later!" He said with a wide grin and laughing hysterically as they all exited the bathroom. 

Saionji was the first to see them leave the bathroom. "Took you long enough! What was that loud bang as well?" 

"A great man's shit that's what!" Nidai responded.

"That's disgusting! You should be ashamed of yourself!" 

"Eh, sorry Koizumi your right. Oh and you must be the new teacher" 

"Yup yup, Chisa Yukizome. I also decided that we're all going to split up so we can cover more ground. Now Saionji, Koizumi, and Nevermind are going for Mioda, Tanaka, and Hanamura. Kuzuryu and Nidai head for Pekoyama, Soda, and Owari. Finally Kamakura and Tsumiki you head for Komaeda and Nanami while I head Mitarai." 

"How are we supposed to know where they are?" Nevermind questioned.

"I'm not the only one who can see your class's location silly, I may have told you a tiny lie,check your handbooks" they all proceeded to get out their handbooks and see where their classmates were, while simultaneously getting into the groups she assigned. 

Hiyoko, Mahiru, and Sonia  
After leaving the group the girls headed for the music room on the 4th floor. When they arrived, they could hear music blaring on the inside.

"Uggh, that music sounds like utter shit"

"I think it is quite melodic! It's the perfect thing to play back in my home country"

"OK I'm definitely not going there now" Koizumi reached for the door and when she opened the door a hellish sound entered their ears.

"What in god's name is this!" Saionji covered her ears as did Koizumi.

"It's making me feel sick, I think I'm gonna…" Koizumi started to gag.

"Is this what you call the punk rock? It is absolutely exquisite!" The musician on stage then noticed them.

"Oooo, people came to see Ibuki's masterpiece! Now turn up your eardrums and prepare to lose your lunch!" She started to viciously play the guitar and the room started to shake violently.

"I'm too perfect to die!" Saionji was now crying while Nevermind was jumping up and down. Right when they thought when all hope was lost, the music came to an abrupt halt and the music stopped.

"Awww, what happened?" Mioda looked over to the speaker to see Koizumi holding the power cord of the massive speaker. 

"Come on Mioda! We've talked about this" 

"Aww sorry Koizumi, it's just when Ibuki gets in the mood she can't really stop," she said with a wink.

"You're lucky my eardrums didn't burst or you would have heard from my lawyers!" 

"I thought your performance was amazing Mioda, thank you" Nevermind gave a Bow to the giggling singer.

"If 1 person enjoys that's 1 more than usual, so anyway what brings you to Ibuki's realm of rock?" 

"Our new home room teacher wants everyone there, also we have a new classmate who's… interesting"

"You had Ibuki at 'interesting' count me in!" She stepped down from the stage and joined the girls who were still rubbing their ears from the hell they endured.

Their next stop was on the floor below, specifically one of the classrooms. 

"Who's next on the list?" Mioda looked at Koizumi.

"If these things are correct, it should be Tanaka"

"Oh great he's even weirder than Mioda" 

"I have been hurt by your words of truth" Mioda gave a small laugh as they opened the door. 

When they opened it the room was pitch black, lit by only candles in the shape of a circle with a star in the center as well as the guy they were looking for.

"Stay where you stand mortals, you have no right to disturb this ritual" Tanaka had his eyes closed but was looking in their direction.

"What are you even doing?" Koizumi questioned 

"What a foolish question for a simpleton like you, I am offering a sacrifice to tame the beasts of the underworld"

"Oh my! Are they that vicious?" Nevermind covered her mouth.

"But of course, my 4 dark devas of destruction are the briggers of chaos!" As he said this he opened his eyes and 4 hamsters appeared on his shoulders with 2 on each.  
"But do not threat, I Gundham Tanaka have enough power to trim these beasts" 

"Oh my they are adorable" Nevermind walked over "may i pet them?" 

"Do as you may princess, just remember whose idea it was if they take your life!" The hamsters were all on Sonia's shoulders now and nuzzling her face.

"So why have you come to my dark abyss of hell?" Tanaka then stood up.

"The new teacher wants everyone in class," Koizumi stated.

"Don't forget we need to meet Ibuki's new jamming partner as well!" 

"Hmph, very well. I shall accompany you 4 on this journey and see if this new mortal has any potential"

"Don't forget your hamsters Tanaka" Nevermind held them in her hand and offered them back.

"Why um… thank you" Tanaka then got a blush on his face when he accepted back his 4 dark devas.

Their last stop was the cafeteria in the hotel. It was completely empty compared to earlier, the only noise was the clanging of the pots and pans and there was a delightful smell in the air.

"Something smells absolutely fantastic!" Nevermind headed for the kitchen entrance before she was stopped by Tanaka.

"Hold dear princess, although the smell maybe hypnotising do not be fooled by the disgusting troll who laid the trap"

"He basically means the cooking is good but the cook is well…" 

"Now, my little cinnamon bun, I'd prefer the term chef" the cook was peeking out the kitchen door entrance and stared at the students.

"Ewww, don't stare at Ibuki with those terrible eyes!" 

"Ugh, you're still the nasty pervert you always will be!" Saionji took a few steps back.

The Princess however still didn't notice the chief's true intent. "Ah Hanamura, you are looking um…well"

"As do you princess, but I may look bad but I need your help. You see my loins are filled with a deadly potion, and I need you to suck it out" his nose was now bleeding and he started to drool. 

"Oh um, poison" 

"Yes and you need to suck me right now-" Koizumi gave a mighty kick to the pervert that sent him back into the kitchen, then her and Tanaka went in and a couple minutes later they appeared with Hanamura tied and being dragged behind Koizumi.

"Do not fear we have tamed this disgusting beast" 

"Although I think he enjoyed it" Koizumi looked back to see that Hanamura was indeed enjoying it.

"Nothing wrong with a little bondage" he gave a wink that made all the girls shiver. "Now may I ask where you're taking little old me?" 

"New teacher wants us all there,unfortunately that means you too" Mioda knelt down to get closer to the chef.

"You might not want to stand to close, I do tend to bite" 

"Lets go before I call the police" Saionji left the room with Koizumi and Mioda following close behind, while Nevermind stayed back with Tanaka to keep him company so he wasn't completely alone with the pervert.

Fuyuhiko and Nekomaru   
After leaving the group the two boys headed to the floor above. Their destination was the dojo, where one of their most deadly classmates were at. Nidai opened the door with Kuzuryu entering first. The room was a huge dojo with cherry blossom trees all around the room.

The swordswoman was over by the dummies. Swinging swiftly at each incoming dummy with her bamboo sword.

"It's like she was born to swing that sword! Wouldn't you agree, Kuzuryu?"

"Pff, like I give a shit what she's good at"

"Really? I could have sworn i saw you speaking at one point or another"

"Yeah s-so I don't mean nothing! Just mind your own damn business!" 

"AHAH, whatever you say pal." Their chatter made the swordswoman turn around and notice them. 

"Kuzuryu, Nedai, why are you here?" 

"Our new home teacher is a bit nuts and wants everyone in class" 

"Very well, I shall accompany you two, just let me put the equipment away" 

"By the way Pekoyama, have you thought of my offer?" 

"I have yes. And I haft to decline, I do not have the time to go professional"

"What a shame, it's sad to see your potential go to waste"

"Well I do have my own priorities" she gave a fast glance to Kuzuryu but Nidai didn't notice. After she was done the 3 of them exited the dojo and headed for their next destination, Nidai took the lead but Pekoyama stayed back with Kuzuryu.

"Is something troubling you young master?" 

"Don't call me that, *sigh* it's just this new transfer students a bit much"

"Does he pose a threat?"

"Maybe, i'm not sure, just be cautious" Kuzuryu took off ahead of her and next to Nidai.

"I will protect you, no matter what" she said under her breath.

Their next stop was the back of the school itself, specifically they were focused on the girl climbing the building.

"Owari! Come the fuck on! " Kuzuryu was yelling at the girl now on top of the building.

"No way Kuzuryu! Unless you can catch me!" 

"Pft, it's not my job to catch you, its there's"

"Hih? What are you-" she then noticed Nidai and Pekoyama quickly and swiftly making their way up the building at unthinkable speeds.

"Uh oh, gotta run!" she then took off running on the roof of the building while her two attackers were just on the building.

"Pekoyama! Might I suggest throwing you before she can get further away" 

"Although it is quite illogical, I do believe it will work" Nidai then picked her up by the waist and pulled back.

"CATCH OWARI!" With that he let go of the swordswoman and she travelled through the air like a bullet. 

"Catch what-" Owari was too slow to see the swordswoman inches from her. She tried to do a last second dodge but it was too late. Pekoyama tackled her and she hit the roof's floor and the momentum carried the two girls to the very edge of the front of the academy. 

Pekoyama got off her and offered her a hand up to which she accepted. "Haa! Good game, I didn't think you wanted to catch me that badly, so what exactly do you want?" 

"A new teacher requests that we all attend class today" as she was explaining Nidai caught up to them both.

"What a splendid performance! That's the kind of teamwork I'm looking for!" 

"Yo coach! Anything new?"

"Actually yes, I have found someone that I feel will surpass us both… no, he has already surpassed us"

"Really?! Who is he?"

"I'll let him do the explaining when you see him" 

"No matter who or what he is ill fight him and kick his ass!" The 3 of them then got down from the roof and met the impatient Kuzuryu on the ground.

They headed out of school grounds and went to a nearby mechanic shop. The stench of oil filled their nostrils as they entered the grave area. The Mechanic was under a car and was tinkering with its underside.

"Yo Soda" Owari kicked his leg "come on, it's time for class" he got out from under and looked at his attacker.

"No need to hit me! A simple call would be fine, and also what do you mean? Class isn't mandatory."

"The new teach wants us all there, plus if Hanamura is there I get to taste his meat again!"

"You should really…rephrase that better" Pekoyama got a tad bit red saying this.

"No way, you all mean to me anyway!" He went back under the car and tried to ignore them. 

"You know, I think I heard Sonia talking about you," Kuzuryu folded his arms and gave a smirk. 

Kazuichi immediately came back from under the car, "s-she did?! What did she say!?" 

"Only one way to find out" 

"Why are we still here, let's go!" He shot out from under the car and left the shop immediately. Everyone hung their head in shame as Sodas' actions were so pathetic, they couldn't help but feel bad.

Izuru and Mikan   
After the two of them left, they realised both of the people they were looking for were outside the school. So Tsumiki took the lead while Kamakura followed behind. As they were walking down the stairs to the 2nd floor, Tsumiki tried to make small talk.

"S-so how are you liking the a-academy?" 

"Fine"

"O-oh that's good, and I'm sure you'll enjoy our classmates, there a-all really nice"

"Even Saionji?"

"D-don't mind her, I deserve it"

"In what way do you deserve the abuse"

"Well people have treated me like that my whole life, so what's one m-more" 

"Hmm" 

"Oh um I-ignore me please! I rambled on too long, I'm sorry!" Kamakura didn't respond that time which seemed to make it worse as she started to cry. Kamakura already knew of her past abuse, he just recond that she would prefer abuse to being lonely. 

(You should really help her out)   
Kamakura came to a complete stop. "What did you say"

"Huh? I-i don't think I said anything, but if I did I'm sorry!" 

"Its nothing, it was my mistake…sorry"" 

"Oh um" she turned a slight shade of red, "t-thank you, it's funny I'm usually the one who's apologising" she gave a tiny giggle as they continued to walk but Kamakura was deep in thought. He knew the voice clearly wasn't hers, and it wasn't a voice from the outside it was...on the inside. He didn't hear anything after that but he came to a few conclusions, the one that had the most chances of being true was that Hajime Hinata wasn't fully gone.

After that experience they exited the school gates and took a left. They were going to a nearby gas station, specifically the vending machine. The white haired boy was inserting a few yen into the machine. The drink he was trying to get slowly descended from its slot and smacked into the glass, making it stuck.

"Haha, of course"

"H-hello Komaeda"

"Ahh, Tsumiki, what brings you-" he noticed Kamakura. "Oh, you must be the transfer student. It's nice to meet you, and if you must know my name…its Nagito Komaeda''

"Izuru Kamukura" 

"Huh? Isn't that-" 

"I have explained my name and appearance too many times, ask someone else" 

"Oh of course, only i could make someone with so much potential hate me."

"You are the second person to say that to me, It seems pessimism runs in the class"

"Oh, so that's why you're here, I guess I couldn't be helped. With the new teacher and all, she wouldn't know how useless I am until she's met me. I guess i'll come with you"

"I never said we were bringing you to class, how did you know?"

"Ha, let's just say I pay attention Mr ultimate Mystery"

"Y-you know Komaeda, Kamakura is the U-ultimate hope" Komaedas eyes light up with this.

"AHAHAHAH, I truly am Lucky! To be blest in the same presence as the Ultimate Hope, I'm not worthy!" Kamukura ignored his rambling and walked in the direction of his final classmate.

"So w-what do you think of him K-komaeda?" 

"He has the biggest presence I've ever seen! I shall personally be his stepping stone, a person like his is one in a million, I shall not let this opportunity go to waste!" 

"Y-yeah I like him to, he e-even stood up for me in the classroom" 

"Already falling for the new student Tsumiki, i didn't know you were the love at first sight type"

"N-no! Of course n-not, I swear I don't like him like that!" She had a mixture of blush and tears on her face. 

While that conversation was happening Kamakura was reviewing Komaeda. He instantly saw his true nature. His obsession with hope would surely be the death of him one day, it was something worse than insanity, something…almost unpredictable. Although he'd yet to see his true nature up close, he would surely be a hassle later down the line if Kamakura drifted to something other than hope. For now he would keep observing and see what sets him off.

Their last destination was a place Kamakura felt like he'd been before a million times, the fountain. Although he exited via there a week ago, he felt he had a deeper connection to this place. When they arrived his eyes instantly darted towards the bench where the gamer was sitting. Her eyes glued to her gamergirl and tapping repeatedly on the buttons. The three of them walked over with Komaeda taking the lead. 

"It seems we met again Nanami, you must be the unlucky one." She didn't answer straight away, it was roughly 5 seconds before she answered.

"Yeah I guess, but I didn't move from this spot…so you came to me, I think."

"Yup, the new teacher wants everyone in class, and to meet the new student"

"Who's the new student?"

"Take a look for yourself." Like before it took her a couple of seconds before looking up. When she did, she didn't expect to see the mysterious person she'd play with at the arcade. 

"It's you! So you were attending the academy"

"Huh? You two know each other?" Komaeda curious asked

"Yeah, he and I were at the same arcade last week, we played a couple or rounds and he was really good!"

"Hmmm, so you were in the area before the academy even opened, interesting." Kamakura didn't respond to Komaedas statement. 

"I told you we'd meet again, it was only a matter of time"

"Yeah…I suppose, oh actually can you tell me your name now?" 

"You didn't tell her your name? Not cool Kamakura"

"Hmmm, Kamakura?"

"Izuru Kamukura, yes. And id appreciate if you didn't ask for the details" 

"Hmmm, ok, I don't really care that much but…I was just hoping we could play again sometime."

"I don't see the point of doing it again, it's stale and repetitive. No matter the game or genre, it's all the same. And you will lose" He began to walk away.

"Anyway t-the reason were h-here Nanami is that our new teacher wants us all in class"

"Hmm, ok. It was getting a little cold anyway" the 3 of them walked far behind Kamukura.

"S-so N-nanami, you had a first hand experience with Kamakura then?" 

"It wasn't that long, we just played a couple of rounds and he left." 

"W-what was it like?"

"He was mostly…bored, in the first match he beat me with little to no effort" 

"He's even greater than I imagined! Could you sense it Nanami? The potential?!" 

"Not really, he's just…different"

"Haha, different. What a simple way to explain the unknown." They all reentered the academy and headed for the class.

Their group was the last to enter, with Kamukura entering last and was met with an avalanche of stares from the people he hadn't met

**Author's Note:**

> Updates not sure as college is a thing  
> Also sorry if the length of the chapters isn’t consistent  
> Also please comment what you think and any improvements 
> 
> See ya


End file.
